


Country Roads, Take Me Home

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, jealous johnny, jen's in there for three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Johnny and Wyatt planned to go on a nice road trip, but that doesn't seem possible for them





	Country Roads, Take Me Home

Johnny leaned his head on the window of his car waiting for Wyatt to stop flirting with Jen for a moment so that they could go. He mindlessly tapped on the steering wheel until finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He honked the horn warning them that he was sick of their antics. Wyatt kissed Jen’s cheek and got in the passenger seat.  
“We’ve got plenty of time. It’s a road trip; it’s not like we’re missing a flight or anything,” Wyatt said rolling his eyes. “I don’t see Jen often anymore.”  
Johnny didn’t say anything but his displeasure was all over his face.  
Wyatt smiled. “You’re not going to start this trip mad at me, are you?”  
“I’m not mad,” Johnny said, but the tone of his voice made no implication that he wasn’t mad.  
“Me and Jen aren’t together anymore if that’s what’s bothering you,” Wyatt said.  
“It’s not.” Johnny took the car out of park and drove off.  
“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Wyatt asked knowing that he wasn’t going to get an answer.  
“Nope,” Johnny said throwing the car into 5th and racing down the road.  
Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked out the passenger side window at the passing buildings.

Wyatt was staring at his phone as they pulled into the rest stop so Johnny could walk around to stretch. They’d only been in the car a few hours together, but Johnny was testy and so was Wyatt. What a wonderful start to the trip they’d been planning for months.  
“Who’re you texting?” Johnny asked now quite a bit more cheerful.  
“Jen, she wanted to know if you were mad at her,” Wyatt said.  
“You text each other?” Johnny said incredulously.  
“Yeah, we’re friends,” Wyatt said tucking his phone into his pocket and hopping out. “Let me drive.”  
“Friends who used to date,” Johnny mumbled handing Wyatt the keys and getting into the passenger seat.

Wyatt grabbed Johnny from behind as they walked to their separate rooms. “You didn’t want to sleep in the same room as me,” he laughed hugging Johnny tightly.  
“You’re getting on my nerves,” Johnny said rolling his eyes and tapping his card key on the door of his room.  
“We’re not even one day in!” Wyatt laughed and let go of Johnny’s shoulders.  
“Night, Wyatt,” Johnny said closing the door in Wyatt’s face.  
Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and went to his own room. He flopped down onto his bed and stared at the roof wondering why Johnny wouldn’t just get over it.

A good night's rest made all the difference in Johnny's mood. He woke up less pissed at whatever he was pissed at the day before. He slept too late for breakfast and went to Wyatt's room to bang on the door to see if he was up. He wasn’t.  
Wyatt sleepily answered his door still half dressed and wiping sleep from his eyes. “Morning,” he said scratching his stomach.  
“Well you look hot this morning,” Johnny laughed.  
Wyatt smiled. “It's nice to be appreciated,” he said.  
“You want breakfast?” Johnny asked.  
“Give me a minute to get ready,” Wyatt said shutting the door on Johnny.  
Johnny leaned on the wall next to the door as he waited for Wyatt to get dressed. He’d seen Wyatt without a shirt before, but for some reason, he couldn’t get Wyatt out of his head. He let out a long sigh and tried to think of something else, but he mind kept lingering.  
“You wanna eat breakfast then head out?” Wyatt asked opening the door.  
“Yeah, let’s do that,” Johnny said.  
Wyatt left his door open, and Johnny jumped onto Wyatt's bed as he gathered up his stuff. Johnny tossed Wyatt his shirt. “Did you take this off just for me?” he asked laughing slightly.  
Wyatt smiled and dropped it into his bag. “I got hot,” he said zipping up his bag.  
Johnny uncharacteristically swallowed a suggestive comment. He didn’t want to make things weird between him and Wyatt on their second day of traveling together.  
“Come on that was a perfect set up,” Wyatt said putting his bag on his shoulder.  
“It was too easy,” Johnny said getting up. “You sure you have everything?”  
“Yeah, except my phone. Can you grab it?”  
Johnny reached over to the nightstand and unplugged Wyatt’s phone and charger. He briefly glanced at the screen to see a text from Jen as Wyatt’s first notification.  
“You sure you’re not trying to get back with Jen?” he asked suddenly not as happy as he had been just a moment before.  
“What? No,” Wyatt said laughing and slipping his phone in his pocket. “What’s got into you?”  
“You did almost marry her,” Johnny said shrugging.  
Wyatt hit Johnny on the back and left the room. “Jen’s not in the place for a relationship right now,” he said.  
“How would you know that if you weren’t trying to get back with her?” Johnny asked crossing his arms.  
“Because we’re friends.”

It was days into their road trip. The first night that they would be camping. Johnny watched as Wyatt put up the tent because he refused to. It had been a long few days. Wyatt tried to be understanding, but Johnny was mad about something and he wouldn’t tell him. So here Wyatt was putting up the tent not looking forward to having to spend the night listening to Johnny’s complaining.  
Johnny was oddly quiet as Wyatt finished putting the tent up and took a seat on the ground next to Johnny. “I’ve got no cell service out here so you don’t have to worry about me texting Jen at all,” Wyatt said trying to brighten the mood. It didn’t help.  
Johnny didn’t say anything but rather crawled into the tent. Wyatt followed him in knowing something was wrong and hoping that Johnny might say what it was.  
“How do you feel about me being gay?” Johnny asked quietly.  
“We've been friends for years. It's never bothered me,” Wyatt said perplexed on why this was an issue now.  
Johnny was quiet as he pulled out his sleeping bag and laid it out. Maybe he didn’t like the wording or something, but he was already getting ready for bed. He might just be tired, Wyatt thought.  
Wyatt laid out his sleeping back next to Johnny’s. “Have you been mad at me this whole time because you thought I was like homophobic or something?” he asked.  
“No,” Johnny said tossing his pillow at Wyatt.  
Wyatt tossed the pillow back at Johnny. Johnny caught it smiling and hit Wyatt with it.  
“God, what are we, children?!” Wyatt exclaimed reaching for his pillow and hitting Johnny with it.  
“It's on!” Johnny shouted.  
Wyatt shielded himself with his pillow as Johnny started beating him with his. “Hey, stop that,” Wyatt said laughing. Johnny kept hitting him until Wyatt pushed him over. Johnny’s eyes widened as Wyatt pinned him down hovering inches away from him.  
“I asked you nicely,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny could scarcely breathe. He laid wide-eyed and shocked under the weight of Wyatt’s body on his own. “Get off me,” Johnny said wishing he could cover his face.  
As soon as Wyatt was off of him Johnny got up and left the tent. Wyatt sat up dumbfounded. What did he do wrong now?  
Johnny sunk down next to a tree. His heart was beating out of his chest and his throat at the same time. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he needed to talk to Sue. He fumbled for his phone and texted her, “I need help.”  
“You ok?”  
Johnny stared at his phone. Was he okay? He loved Wyatt as a friend. They were so close. He never wanted anything to come between them. But here he was falling in love with him. “Idk.”  
“Do you want me to call someone?”  
“No! Im falling in love with wyatt.”  
“This is new?”  
Johnny stared at her message for longer than he meant to. This is new? He wanted to scream. Was he this transparent that everyone knew but him? He shut his phone down and rested his head in his hands.

“Johnny, are you ready?” Wyatt asked beating on the side of the tent.  
Johnny got out of the tent with his sunglasses already on. He looked Wyatt up and down beneath the glasses and grinned. “I’m goin’, I’m goin’,” he said.  
“Nice swim trunks,” Wyatt said smirking. “You don’t think you’re broadcasting who you are too much?”  
Johnny looked down at his trunks. Maybe flames were a little much, but it was kinda his thing. “Eh, what difference does it make,” he said shrugging.  
“It does look good,” Wyatt said heading to the car.  
“You’re just gonna leave me to take down the tent?” Johnny shouted.  
“Yeah,” Wyatt said laughing and getting into the driver’s seat.  
“I hate you!” Johnny shouted.  
Wyatt laughed and poked his head out of the window. “You love me.”

Johnny hopped out of the car and onto the sandy concrete. He waited for Wyatt to get out after him and let Wyatt get all of their things out of the back.  
“You not gonna help?” Wyatt asked.  
“That’s why I have you, muscles,” Johnny said smiling at Wyatt.  
Wyatt glared at Johnny and put everything but the bag of towels back in the car and head off to the beach. Johnny rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievable,” he said.  
“You love me,” he said setting their things down before walking into the ocean.  
Johnny splashed Wyatt. “Oh, it’s like that,” Wyatt said scooping Johnny up into his arms.  
“Wyatt! No!” Johnny exclaimed, but it was too late Wyatt threw him as far as he could into the water.  
Johnny emerged from the waves steaming. He splashed Wyatt again, and Wyatt slashed him back. But he used his powers to evaporate it before it hit him.  
“Hey, that’s not fair!” Wyatt exclaimed.  
“You threw me!”  
“Fine, throw me,” Wyatt said wading so that he was closer to Johnny.  
“I can’t throw you,” Johnny said slashing Wyatt again.  
Wyatt was close enough that if he wanted to he could throw Johnny again, but Johnny didn’t try to retreat. “Don’t,” Johnny pouted.  
Wyatt smiled. “I won’t,” he said leaning down and kissing Johnny.  
But just as soon as Wyatt kissed him it was over. Johnny just stared wide-eyed wanting to do it again, but also scared that Wyatt would decide it was a mistake.  
“I’ve been waiting to do that for ages,” Wyatt said slipping his hands onto Johnny’s hips.  
“You should have done it earlier,” Johnny said turning bright red.  
“I tried to, but I don’t think you realized it,” Wyatt said laughing and hugging Johnny tightly.  
“So when you pinned me down…”  
Wyatt started laughing harder and kissed Johnny’s hair.

Johnny and Wyatt sat underneath a beach umbrella watching the rain fall around them. “I’m glad I didn’t put the tent up,” Wyatt said, “So, we’re going to a hotel right?”  
“Definitely,” Johnny said grabbing his towel and putting it over his head.  
“On three,” Wyatt said, but Johnny ran to the car before he could start counting. By the time Wyatt caught up with him, Johnny was already inside the car sitting on his towel.  
Wyatt almost got onto the seat without a towel, but Johnny threw one down just in time to protect his precious upholstery. They drove around for a few minutes trying to find the closest hotel. They found one that was passable, though not as nice as Johnny would have liked. He was too tired to argue anyway. They only had a double room available which they took since they were both too tired to get back in the car and search for another hotel.  
“So are we both gonna sleep in the same bed or are you going to sleep on the air mattress?” Johnny asked.  
“We’re adults. We can share a bed,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny shook slightly as he got ready for bed. Yeah, he and Wyatt kissed, but he was scared. Scared of screwing everything up, scared of losing Wyatt, scared of moving too fast, scared of moving too slow. Wyatt slipped into bed next to him. Johnny wondered if he was as worried about this as he was.  
Johnny laid as far as he could away from Wyatt to give him space if he needed it, and their backs were turned to each other. There was a massive gap between them, and Johnny half wanted to fill it with pillows and half wanted to hold tightly to Wyatt. Wyatt rolled onto his back then inched his way closer to Johnny. Wyatt took off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed before rolling onto his side to face Johnny’s back.  
Johnny’s heart was caught in his throat. Why was he so nervous?  
Johnny rolled over and kissed Wyatt running his fingers through his hair, putting his hand on his chest, drawing himself desperately closer. Wyatt rolled on top of him and peppered kisses all over his face and neck.  
“God, I’ve been waiting way too long for this,” Wyatt said before kissing him again…

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It's also on tumblr so give it a share there. my username is the same here as there! (also I know the title has nothing to do what happened i couldn't think of any other road trips songs :/ )


End file.
